1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors. In particular, the present invention is an electronic motor in which a shaft is rotated by lever arms which are driven by interactive magnetic fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric motors have become a mainstay of everyday life. No home, factory or place of business could function without them. Many different types of motors have been developed to meet this myriad of uses. DC motors, for example, may be of a shunt or series type. An AC motor may be of the synchronous type, or an induction machine.
Functional characteristics of each type vary. Efficiency, speed range, speed stability, load capacity, power requirements and starting ability are important operating charcteristics. Typically, the environment and application to which the motor is to be put will dictate a set of operating parameters. Characteristics of specific motors must then be matched to those parameters in order to arrive at the correct motor type for the application. Use, therefore, dictates choice.
It may be readily understood that there is a continuing need for new types of motors which enable the designer to better match the motor to the application. New motors having reduced weight and higher efficiencies are always desirable.